Yellow NG
by Oreli
Summary: Reecriture!UA OOC NaruSasuNaru - Sasuke est un lycéen renfermé et torturé qui passe son temps à écrire et composer. L'arrivée de Naruto dans sa vie le forcera à sortir de sa coquille et à exorcier ses peurs et son passé douloureux. Résumé pourri désolée !
1. Introduction  Memories drown themselves

Ceci est donc une réécriture totale de "Yellow" qui était en suspens depuis plus de 2 ans. Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent déjà, vous verrez que c'est très différent.

Je tenais ici à dire un grand merci à ma femme, ma muse et ma bêta lectrice adorée, Netissi ! Et également un grand merci à Ordina13 pour ses corrections, gloire à toi \o/

Bon pis pas plus... C'est court mais ce n'est que l'intro. Il y aura plus ou moins 22 chapitres, et cette fois je sais exactement où je vais ! Le rythme de paruion sera d'environ un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais impossible d'être plus précise :/

Breffle, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ah, et pour les usurpatrices de merde qui font chier du boudin, sachez que si jamais je vous choppe je vais m'arranger pour vous pourrir la vie cette fois ! Je ne publie QUE sur ce site et sur mon blog, donc si vous trouvez mes histoires ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

**Introduction - Memories drown themselves at the bottom of this smoke**

I should know who I am by now _(Je devrais savoir qui je suis maintenant)_  
I walk, the record stand somehow _(Je marche, l'enregistrement reste en quelque sorte)_  
Thinkin' of winter… _(Une pensée de l'hiver…)_

Les longs doigts fins se suspendirent au dessus des cordes métalliques, leur son doux mourant lentement dans la petite pièce dépouillée. Sasuke laissa son regard errer un long moment par la fenêtre, détaillant le paysage nocturne qui se laissait deviner à la lumière d'un réverbère. De nombreux flocons blancs tombaient paresseusement, recouvrant petit à petit le jardin trop ordonné. Sasuke soupira, posa sa guitare sur son support et accrocha une cigarette à ses lèvres en allant ouvrir la fenêtre. Cette chanson évoquait un de ses rares souvenirs heureux et il avait cherché à retranscrire cette nostalgie qui le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il se permettait d'y repenser.

Un filet d'air glacé s'engouffra dans son appartement et il se permit un frisson en s'accoudant au rebord de béton, recrachant lentement la fumée gris clair, étudiant les arabesques qu'elle décrivait avant de se diluer complètement dans l'atmosphère hivernale.

Il ne faisait jamais vraiment nuit dans ce quartier résidentiel huppé de Tokyo. La lueur orangée de la ville éclairait constamment chaque coin enneigé de la rue, dévoilant impudiquement les maisons proprettes et leurs jardins aux haies soigneusement taillées. Sasuke songea qu'à à peine quelques dizaines de minutes d'ici, on pouvait aisément regarder les étoiles luire par milliers dans un ciel d'encre, comme dans les films. Lui n'avais jamais connu autre chose que les nuits citadines aux éclairages crus. Dans sa famille, on n'était pas vraiment du genre camping et vacances à la campagne. Dommage…

Ses cordes vocales résonnèrent doucement lorsqu'il se mit à chantonner d'un air absent :

I could have lost myself _(Je pourrais m'être perdu)_  
In rough blue waters in your eyes _(Dans les eaux bleues de tes yeux)_  
And I miss you still _(Et tu me manques encore)_

Il butait sur cette chanson depuis des heures. Il avait écrit les paroles en cours dans la journée, les arpèges étaient venus tout seuls et il en était assez satisfait… C'était les harmonies vocales qui l'embêtaient. Sa voix seule laissait une impression d'inachevé à l'écoute. L'idée lui vint soudain d'y ajouter des chœurs à l'aide de son multipiste et il se moqua de lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il écrasa son mégot et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge en ramenant distraitement une mèche noire derrière son oreille : quatre heures passées. Si il s'endormait maintenant, il aurait encore droit à un peu moins de trois heures de sommeil. Seulement il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas sommeil, au contraire il se sentait épuisé, ses yeux le tiraillaient douloureusement, ses gestes étaient plus lents et maladroits et ses membres gourds réclamaient du repos. Il finit par refermer la fenêtre pour escalader l'échelle en bois menant à la petite mezzanine qui lui servait de chambre, s'effondra sur son futon et sombra dans un sommeil torturé sans même prendre le temps de rabattre sa couette sur lui.

* * *

Voilà fini ^^ La suite sera pour dans quelques jours, j'ai besoin de fignoler des trucs avec Netissi.

Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !

Ah, et pis la chanson c'est "Winter" de Joshua Radin.


	2. I met my friend on a cold blue morning

Ayééé enfin j'arrive à sortir ce foutu fuking premier chapitre ! Bon à la base il devait être 2 fois plus long, mais je mettrai la 2ème partie dans le chapitre suivant, je trouvais que ça faisait bien d'arrêter là. Les gens qui ont déjà lu la version 1 vont vite se rendre compte que l'histoire change vraiment beaucoup... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même .

Je dois remercier ici ma très chère muse/bêta lectrice/viagra à idées et déboucheuse de moi même quand j'ai des constipations écrituriales : Netissi ! Gloire à toi, Ô ma blonde du dedans mais pas trop du dehors \o/

ET puis merci aussi à Ordina13, killeuse de fautes et correctrice de traductions sauvages !

**Et en réponse à Amarok :** Merci beaucoup, et contente de voir que tu me lis toujours ! :D

* * *

**Introduction - Memories drown themselves at the bottom of this smoke**

_ Sasuke extirpa ses cheveux humides de sa capuche et s'ébroua, répandant une odeur de froid et de pluie dans le grand hall de la maison familiale. Comme à l'accoutumée, il jeta son sac de cours dans un coin et le bruit qu'il fit en heurtant le carrelage de marbre se répercuta en un écho surnaturel dans le couloir dénué de tout éclairage. Une porte claqua quelque part et une tension soudaine s'abattit sur sa nuque, tels des doigts glacés qui le pinceraient, répandant leur froideur en une vague sinistre qui s'étendit jusqu'au bout de ses membres. Il put sentir chacun de ses cheveux se dresser avec un frisson d'effroi.  
Sa respiration de fit faible et tremblante, comme si chaque centimètre cube d'air qu'il aspirait puis recrachait s'était transformé en une mélasse épaisse. Il scruta, méfiant, la pénombre régnant chez lui. C'était une sensation étrange... Tout était exactement comme d'habitude, et pourtant tout semblait différent. Il secoua vivement la tête, se répétant que ce n'était rien, qu'il se faisait des idées sans parvenir toutefois à s'en convaincre.  
- Maman ?_

L'Uchiwa se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et ses cheveux collant désagréablement sur son front luisant de sueur. Il se pencha en avant et donna un coup sec à son réveil qui lui vrillait les oreilles avant d'enfouir son visage blême entre ses mains, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son cœur en inspirant profondément. Mais dès qu'il ferma les paupières, des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Son estomac se contracta désagréablement et il sentit la nausée remonter dans sa gorge. Il se précipita dans sa minuscule salle de bain aussi vite que son corps ensommeillé le lui permit et s'aspergea copieusement la tête d'eau froide.  
Il cracha un peu de bile dans l'évier et la regarda glisser lentement vers le fond de la cuvette d'émail en prenant de grandes goulées d'air pour lutter contre l'envie de vomir. Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce souvenir, il le faisait quasiment toutes les nuits depuis quatre ans. Toujours ce couloir, cette sensation glacée, ces visages blafards… Il connaissait par cœur chaque instant de ce cauchemar et malgré l'habitude il était toujours autant atteint par ces visions d'horreur.

Lorsqu'il avait dix ans, il pensait que sa vie ne pourrait jamais être pire : il se sentait seul entre des parents entièrement dévoués à leurs métiers, un frère absent et un pays inconnu dans lequel il ne comprenait même pas la langue. Son père avait reçu une importante promotion et avait donc emmené sa famille avec lui à Seattle. Et du jour au lendemain, Sasuke s'était vu arraché à ses amis, son école, ces rues de Kyoto qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir joué tant de fois au foot et au base-ball, pour se retrouver dans cette ville américaine bruyante et polluée où il y avait tous ces gens étranges, aux mœurs si différentes, à la langue tellement bizarre…  
Et puis, à treize ans, il avais connu la véritable solitude. Depuis il vivait à Tokyo, dans le garage que son grand oncle Orochimaru avait grossièrement aménagé pour « ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes ». Il n'étais pas à plaindre cependant. Il avait tout le confort possible ici : un frigo, une télé, un canapé, un ordinateur… Et son père lui envoyait un bon paquet d'argent tous les mois - à défaut de lui passer un coup de fil de temps en temps pensa le jeune homme amèrement. En fait ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils n'aient aucun contact, Sasuke n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire…

Une odeur âcre de sueur monta à son nez lorsqu'il fit un mouvement du bras pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière et il grimaça. Il c'était endormi sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements et se sentait très sale. Jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré à sa montre, il prit une douche en quatrième vitesse, enfila son uniforme noir et jeta son sac de cours sur son épaule sans prendre le temps de vérifier si il contenait les bons livres. Il s'énerva un certain temps sur la serrure et passa en coup de vent l'angle de sa rue en continuant à regarder l'heure toutes les trente secondes.

Sasuke détestait rater son bus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être quasi systématiquement en retard tous les matins. Il sprinta jusqu'au bout de la rue et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'avenue qui partait sur sa droite : l'arrêt situé cinquante mètres plus loin était encore plein de collégiens et lycéens à la mine ensommeillée. Il se permit un instant de répit, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre haleine. Fouillant dans les poches de son blouson, il finit par trouver son vieux baladeur et posa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles en le mettant en marche. Un son de guitare acoustique vibra contre ses tympans et il se dirigea d'un pas plus tranquille vers les paquets d'adolescents qui attendaient plus ou moins bruyamment l'arrivée du bus.

Don't know why I'm still afraid _(Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai encore peur)_  
If you weren't real I would make you up now _(Si tu n'étais pas réel je t'aurai créé aujourd'hui)_  
I wish that I could follow through _(Je souhaiterais passer à travers)…_

Il se posa nonchalamment sur un bout de muret, légèrement en retrait des autres. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable, et ce trait de caractère n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec le temps. Les autres l'ennuyaient, il trouvait trop souvent les conversations de ses camarades creuses et superficielles, les garçons trop vulgaires et les filles trop piailleuses. A dix sept ans, il aurait dû s'intéresser à la mode, aux films, au sexe, à tous ces trucs que les autres faisaient… Mais mis à part la musique, rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Et même ça il préférait le faire dans son coin. Très peu de personnes savaient qu'il jouait régulièrement de la guitare et du piano, et encore moins qu'il écrivait et composait.

En fait, la seule personne à avoir entendu quelques unes de ses chansons était son cousin, Obito. Il avait un an de plus que lui et ils étaient dans le même lycée. Obito devait être la seule personne qu'il avait plaisir à côtoyer, bien qu'ils ne se fréquentent pas énormément. En effet, contrairement à lui, son cousin avait un caractère enjoué et possédait un bon paquet d'amis. Amis que Sasuke ne supportait évidemment pas. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps au lycée seul. Non pas que ça le dérange cependant.

Sasuke observa quelques instants deux de ses camarades de classe qui s'échangeaient un long baiser et grimaça devant l'impudeur de leur étreinte : la fille semblait littéralement dévorer le visage de son petit ami. Le sexe opposé ne l'avait jamais attiré ; il se savait homosexuel depuis des années mais ne s'était en fait jamais réellement intéressé à l'amour… Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir saisir le concept.

But right now _(Mais à l'instant)_  
Everything you want is wrong _(Tout ce que tu désires est faux)_  
And right now _(Et à l'instant)_  
All your dreams are waking up _(Tous tes rêves se réveillent)_  
And right now _(Et à l'instant)..._

Une main gantée vint s'agiter devant ses yeux, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il leva un visage passablement agacé vers la personne qui osait le déranger d'une manière aussi familière et la phrase cinglante qu'il allait lancer mourut dans sa gorge.

C'était un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. Un peu plus grand aussi, de type européen. Ses grands yeux bleus légèrement en amandes laissaient deviner quelques gènes asiatiques, atténués cependant par des cheveux très blonds et une peau hâlée. Il avait un bandana noir noué sur le front, un long manteau beige clair en toile pendait sur ses épaules et une écharpe à carreaux bleus et blancs était accrochée à sa ceinture. Sasuke reconnut un cosplay d'un personnage de jeux vidéo qui venait de sortir pour en avoir vu de nombreuses affiches placardées un peu partout en ville. Il tenait une liasse de prospectus promotionnels à la main.

En règle générale il trouvait les cosplayeurs passablement ridicules, mais cette fois il ne releva même pas son accoutrement étrange, trop absorbé par l'étude du visage et des cheveux du blond qui le dévisageait avec un grand sourire venant accentuer les trois cicatrices qui barraient chacune de ses joues mal rasées.

But right now _(Mais à l'instant)_  
Everything is turning blue _(Tout devient bleu)_  
And right now _(Et à l'instant)_  
The sun is trying to kill the moon _(Le soleil essaye de tuer la lune)_  
And right now _(Et à l'instant)_  
I wish I could follow you _(Je souhaiterais pouvoir te suivre)..._

Ce visage, il le connaissait par cœur pour y avoir souvent pensé ces quatre dernières années. Et pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse changer autant. Il vit les lèvres du blond bouger et se souvint soudain qu'il avait toujours ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Il les retira vivement pour pouvoir entendre la fin de sa phrase :

- … changé, Sasuke !

- Hein ? demanda-t-il très intelligemment.

- Je disais que t'as pas changé. C'est dingue de se retrouver ici !

- Naruto ? s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue beaucoup plus neutre mais qui montais allégrement dans les aigus sous la surprise.

- Qui d'autre ? répondit le blond, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Naruto haussa les épaules avec un air amusé.

- Ben tu vois, je fait de la pub pour un Final Fantasy. Remarque t'as de la chance de me voir comme ça, la semaine dernière j'étais déguisé en téléphone portable. Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je suis au Japon, et toi alors tu deviens quoi ?

Sasuke cherchait une réponse courte et cohérente quand le crissement des freins du bus le fit se retourner pour voir le paquet d'adolescents se presser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il se leva d'un bond et balança son sac sur son épaule en marmonnant d'un ton d'excuse :

- Mon bus…

- Merde ! C'est génial de se croiser quand même, faut absolument qu'on se revoie !

- Si tu veux.

L'Uchiwa se frotta l'arrière du crâne, passablement gêné. Le blond gribouilla quelque chose au dos d'un de ses prospectus et le lui fourra dans la main.

- Tiens, on se retrouve là-bas ce soir, je dois y aller aussi. Je compte sur toi hein ?

- Heu…

Il n'avais pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus : l'autre traversait déjà la rue d'un pas pressé. Sasuke fourra le prospectus dans sa poche et monta dans le bus. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers l'avant du véhicule, loin des groupes de ses camarades les plus bruyants. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège vide, près de la vitre d'où il pu voir la silhouette de Naruto tourner le coin de la rue et disparaître de son champ de vision.

Sasuke serra le poing, enfonçant douloureusement ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il était furieux. Furieux de voir que malgré les années, ses sentiments envers le blond n'avaient pas changés… Naruto avait été son ami du temps où il avait vécu à Seattle avec sa famille. Son seul ami. Leur rencontre datait de quelques mois avant que… Bref.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le paysage urbain qui défilait à vitesse réduite sous ses yeux. Les nombreux nids de corbeaux composés de déchets en tout genre que les oiseaux avaient récolté au fil du temps, un marchand ambulant de hot-dogs qui essuyait ses mains grasses sur son tablier en discutant avec une petite vieille, une femme et son enfant qui attendaient sur le trottoir à un feux rouge… Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, dans sa façon de ramener ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille en souriant à sa progéniture. Il eût un pincement au cœur en la voyant se pencher son fils pour essuyer une tache qu'il avait sur le nez, ce simple geste ravivant des souvenirs lointains.

Le jeune homme remit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux, tentant de focaliser ses pensées sur la voix éraillée du chanteur.

We're made out of blood and rust _(Nous sommes faits de sang et de rouille)_  
Looking for someone to trust _(Cherchant quelqu'un à qui faire confiance)_  
Without a fight _(Sans s'affronter)_  
I think that you came too soon _(Je pense que tu es arrivé trop tôt)_

Il se tassa d'avantage sur son siège, fourra machinalement les mains dans les poches de son uniforme et ses doigts rencontrèrent le prospectus que Naruto lui avait donné.

_« Tiens, on se retrouve là-bas ce soir. »_

Il sortit le bout de papier glacé de sa poche et lut les quelques mots que le blond avait écrit à la va-vite : « Orange Noize, 21h ! » Un bar, certainement…

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. En fait il n'était pas allé dans bon nombre de lieux que les autres adolescents de son âge fréquentaient quasi quotidiennement : les salles d'arcade, les fast-food, les boîtes de nuits… Il ne participait à aucune activité extra-scolaire, ne faisait partie d'aucun club, il n'avait même pas de carte de bibliothèque. Sa vie se résumait à faire des aller-retours entre son garage, le lycée et le combini du quartier pour se ravitailler en cigarettes et nourriture. Il se rendait aussi parfois au magasin de musique près de son école quand il avait besoin d'une nouvelle corde de guitare, et c'était largement suffisant. Obito se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, le traitant d'ours ou d'asocial.

Il ne le contredisait pas… C'est vrai que sa vie était morne et dénuée d'intérêt, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela change. Les gens étaient ennuyeux, prévisibles. Et puis, si on se liait à quelqu'un, on finissait toujours par souffrir.

Un bar… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait bien foutre dans un bar au juste ? Il s'imagina un instant accoudé au comptoir d'un café chic, avec un barman en chemise blanche et gilet de tweed qui leur serviraient des martinis dans des coupes triangulaires - un peu comme dans un film d'espionnage rétro - pendant qu'ils échangeraient des nouvelles sur la météo avec Naruto. Puis le blond lui ferait un de ses sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret…

Il froissa rageusement le prospectus avant de le jeter sur le siège voisin.

C'était ridicule.

Il était ridicule, pathétique…

Revoir Naruto ne lui apporterait rien. Rien de bon en tout cas. Le blond l'avait déjà suffisamment fait souffrir, pas intentionnellement d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il savoir que ce gamin de treize ans qu'il se traînait partout était amoureux de lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis Naruto ne risquait pas de l'avoir compris tout seul… Il avait déjà à cette époque un bon paquet de grognasses qui lui tournaient autour ; ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger. Plus d'une fois, Sasuke l'avais vu faire les yeux doux à l'une de ces filles, dans l'espoir de passer la nuit avec.

D'ailleurs il était certain que cet état de fait n'avait pas changé. Les nippones étaient généralement friandes d'américains, musiciens de surcroît. De plus, le physique de Naruto s'était développé de manière très séduisante… Et son sourire était toujours aussi ravageur. Quoi qu'il en soit, renouer avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée.

Oui, il n'irait pas retrouver Naruto dans ce bar ce soir, se promit t-il tout en remettant le prospectus dans sa poche pendant que le bus ralentissait en vue des grilles du lycée.

Ever since I've been with you _(Depuis que je suis avec toi)_  
You hold me up _(Tu me soutiens)_  
All the times I'm falling down _(Toutes les fois où je tombe)_  
But right now _(Mais à l'instant)_  
Everything is turning blue _(Tout devient bleu)…_

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous intéresse... La chanson que Sasuke écoute est de Joseph Arthur et se nomme "honey and the moon".  
Ah, et j'avais imaginée Naruto cosplayé en Snow Villiers de Final Fantasy 13 ^^

Des review s'youplait :3


	3. New slang

Pas d'inspi pour le titre de ce chapitre là :/

Merci à Netissi et Ordina13 pour leur bêta lecture !

**Réponse à Amako ** merci ! (et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis fatiguée u_u)  
**Réponse à Nanah - S ** ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises que j'ai évolué, j'en suis… soulagée x)  
Et merci pour ta remarque sur les fautes, du coup j'ai embauchée une correctrice. En fait, Netissi m'aide surtout avec ses critiques acerbes sur comment je structure mon texte. À bientôt, et encore merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - New Slang**

- Salut cousin ! La place est libre ?

Sasuke dévisagea le brun aux cheveux en bataille qui lui souriait, un plateau rempli de nourriture à la main. Il poussa son sac de cours pour lui faire de la place et Obito s'installa.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son cousin avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir lui tenir compagnie lors des repas de midi. Sans doute avait-il pitié de lui, de le voir toujours attablé seul dans un coin du grand réfectoire bruyant et bondé…

En général, Sasuke appréciait la compagnie d'Obito. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter son cousin. Ces retrouvailles surprises avec Naruto l'avaient beaucoup trop affecté à son goût, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au blond toute la matinée. Il était encore très en colère contre lui-même de ressentir tant de choses…

Il avait mis quatre ans à se reconstruire après… Après _tout ça_. Il était enfin parvenu à se foutre de tout - ou presque - à ne plus être qu'un _connard hautain_, quelqu'un de vide, délesté de toutes ses émotions, de toutes ses envies superflues. Quand on n'est plus rien on ne risque plus de souffrir: sa vie était enfin devenue supportable. Et en un instant Naruto avait réduit tous ses efforts à néant.

Il observa quelques instants son cousin qui se bâfrait allègrement tout en lui racontant des choses dont Sasuke se foutait complètement, à propos de ses amis et d'un prof qui lui avait mis une sale note « injustifiée »…

Physiquement, Sasuke et Obito se ressemblaient beaucoup : mêmes visage fin, mêmes peau très blanche, même yeux sombres en amande, mêmes cheveux raides d'un noir de jais. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille également, avec des épaules un peu trop étroites et une silhouette mince. Mais au niveau du caractère tout les séparait.  
Alors que Sasuke était un solitaire taciturne, Obito était d'un naturel extraverti et enjoué. Il avait de nombreux amis, sortait beaucoup, aimait parler fort en faisant de grands gestes. Un peu comme Naruto, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Sasuke appréciait la compagnie de son cousin. Sa mauvaise humeur se raviva de plus belle à cette pensée et c'est d'un ton sec qu'il s'adressa à Obito :

- Pourquoi tu viens manger avec moi tout le temps ? Y'a plus de place à la table de tes amis ?  
- Tu me files toujours ton dessert. répliqua Obito joyeusement, trop habitué au mauvais caractère de Sasuke pour s'en formaliser.

Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui lança en pleine figure son pain au melon. L'autre l'attrapa au vol en lançant un « merci » beaucoup trop bruyant et enjoué au goût de Sasuke.  
Le plus jeune regarda d'un air dubitatif son aîné se gaver de la nourriture infecte du réfectoire sans presque mâcher, ses yeux pétillant de ce qui semblait être une joie intense à chaque bouchée qu'il engouffrait et qui lui donna la nausée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au contenu de sa propre assiette et se mit à triturer sans grande conviction les boulettes au curry mal cuites qu'elle contenait. Plus il regardait les bouts de viande et moins il avait faim…

Il préféra se désintéresser de son repas et rouvrit le petit calepin sur lequel il s'affairait avant l'arrivée d'Obito. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit à la suite de ses notes, son cousin lui arracha le petit carnet des mains et déchiffra son écriture en pattes de mouche tout en ignorant ses faibles protestations. Sasuke détestait qu'il fasse ça : qu'il lise ses chansons avant qu'elles ne soient finies. Et puis, même quand il en avait achevée une, il n'était jamais très à l'aise de la lui faire écouter. Obito avait beau être très bon public, il avait toujours l'horrible sensation de se mettre à nu, d'être vulnérable. Ses textes étaient sans doute toujours trop personnels… Mais bon, Obito était son cousin, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de le laisser lire ses notes.

New slang when you notice the stripes, the dirt in your fries _(Nouvel argot lorsque tu remarques les traits, la crasse dans tes frites)_  
Hope it's right when you die, old and bony _(J'espère qu'il ne sera que justice lorsque tu mourras, vieux et osseux)_  
Dawn breaks like a bull through the hall _(L'aube se lève, violente, telle un taureau traversant le hall)_  
Never should have called _(Je n'aurais jamais dû appeler)_  
But my head's to the wall and i'm lonely _(Mais je suis face à un mur et je me sens seul)_

Obito parcourut les quelques strophes qu'il avait écrites et fronça les sourcils avant de lui rendre son calepin.

- C'est bizarre comme paroles. observa-t-il.  
- Ça s'appelle des métaphores. se défendit Sasuke, vexé.  
- Ouais sûrement. En attendant c'est toujours aussi joyeux.  
- C'est pas mon truc le ciel bleu et les petits oiseaux.  
- C'est pas un reproche ! Juste que ça m'attriste de voir que ce que tu écris n'est même pas un minimum optimiste, jamais.  
- Pourquoi ça le serait ?  
- Pour rien, pour rien… soupira son cousin en prenant un air très sérieux qui ne plût pas à Sasuke. C'est juste que j'aimerai s bien que tu sois heureux, juste pour une fois.

Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il connaissait Obito par cœur et si jamais il ne changeait pas de sujet dans les dix prochaines secondes, son cousin allait encore lui déballer trois tonnes de banalités sur le sens de la vie et les bienfaits des sorties entre « potes ». Sasuke dit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Tu connais le Orange Noize ?

Obito le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Sasuke put distinctement voir un peu de sauce couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait posé la question sans même s'en rendre compte et le regretta aussitôt. Son cousin avala bruyamment sa bouchée avant de répondre :

- C'est un café-concert sur Shibuya. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, laisse tomber.  
- Si, raconte, ça m'intéresse ! Toi qui sort jamais, tu as un rencart ?  
- Sois pas débile.  
- Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Sasuke céda, sachant pertinemment que son cousin ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ai tout raconté.

- J'ai croisé un ami ce matin, il m'as donné rendez-vous là bas.  
- Heu… Tu as un ami ? demanda Obito, incrédule.  
- C'était à Seattle, y'a quatre ans. On avait perdu contact.  
- Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? C'est qui ? Il fait quoi ?  
- C'est le fils de Namikaze Minato. Le guitariste des Flash Lights. ajouta-t-il en voyant que le nom ne disait rien à son cousin.  
- Ben merde alors !

Les flash Lights étaient un groupe de grunge internationalement connu. Sasuke en était fan depuis des années, comme la plupart des adolescents.

- Je savais pas qu'il avait un fils. Tu connais du beau monde ! Comment tu l'as rencontré ?  
- Un gala.

Le père de Sasuke était directeur marketing pour un gros fabriquant de lutherie. Son boulot consistait à démarcher des artistes connus pour qu'ils utilisent leur marque et en vantent les mérites. Le soir de ce fameux gala, Sasuke avait dû l'accompagner et avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée assis dans un coin à observer tous ses musiciens d'un air intimidé. Puis tout à coup une tignasse d'un blond surprenant était venu obstruer sa vue… « Salut ! Comme on as l'air de s'emmerder ferme tout les deux je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de se tenir compagnie ! Ça te branche de sortir pour boire une bière en douce ? » Voilà comment il avait rencontré Naruto.

- Merde c'est con, ce soir j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Sinon je serais bien venu avec toi pour faire sa connaissance ! Il doit avoir pleins de trucs intéressants à raconter. Il s'appelle comment au fait ?  
- Naruto. Et j'ai pas intention d'y aller.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. Fous moi la paix.

Sasuke alla poser son plateau repas intact au passe et sortit dans la cour s'allumer une cigarette, espérant ainsi échapper à Obito. Peine perdue… Son cousin savait se montrer très agaçant parfois.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas le voir ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis.  
- Lâche-moi.  
- Il t'a fait quoi ? C'est un con ? Il t'as piqué ton mec ?

Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré. Avouer son homosexualité à son cousin n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue… Depuis, il ne cessait d'essayer de lui trouver quelqu'un ou de lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Obito n'était pas méchant, c'était même l'antithèse de la méchanceté. Seulement il semblait également complètement dépourvu de tact.

- Il m'a rien piqué du tout, tu sais bien que j'ai jamais eu personne.  
- Il est hétéro alors ? C'est ça le problème, hein ?  
- Putain mais tu vas me foutre la paix ? T'as personne d'autre à emmerder ? s'énerva Sasuke en fusillant son cousin du regard.

Obito marqua une pause. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant et il exulta :

- Ouais, t'as le béguin pour lui j'en étais sûr !  
- Pas du tout, t'es un crétin.  
- Crétin toi-même ! Franchement tu devrais sortir, ça te ferait pas de mal d'avoir une vie pour une fois. Tu passes à côté de pleins de trucs chouettes à rester enfermé chez toi comme ça !  
- J'ai déjà une vie.  
- C'est ça oui… Bon je me casse, t'es désespérant !

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus normalement du monde : les cours d'un ennui mortel, les filles qui gloussaient sur son passage (il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt que le sexe opposé portais à son encontre), puis le bus le ramenant chez lui. Comme d'habitude son tuteur était absent et il traversa l'allée sans croiser personne. Orochimaru était l'oncle de son père, il était chercheur en génétique dans un laboratoire privé et passait le plus clair de son temps travailler. Sasuke n'en savait guère plus sur lui et s'en fichait éperdument. Les rares fois où il se trouvait en sa présence, le cinquantenaire ne faisait que le dévisager avec une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux pâles qui le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise et il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : que vienne le moment où il pourrait quitter la pièce.

Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke s'attela à ses devoirs. Puis il mit un plat surgelé à réchauffer et se mit à tourner en rond dans son minuscule appartement. Il alluma la télévision mais rien de ce qui était diffusé ne l'intéressa… Les mots d'Obito revinrent le narguer du fond de sa mémoire alors qu'il écrasait une énième cigarette dans son cendrier déjà plein à craquer : « Tu passes à côté de pleins de trucs chouettes à rester enfermé chez toi comme ça ! »  
Il se leva, regarda l'heure une énième fois et attrapa sa guitare avec dans l'idée de terminer la chanson qu'il avait commencée ce midi.

I'm looking in on the good life I might be doomed never to find _(Et je regarde cette belle vie que je suis peut-être condamné à ne jamais trouver)_  
Without a trust or flaming fields, am I too dumb to refine ? _(Sans aucune confiance ou volonté , suis-je trop bête pour y parvenir ?)_  
And if you'd 'a took to me like… _(Et si tu avais eu un geste envers moi comme…)_  
Well I'd a danced like the queen of the eyesores _(Et bien j'aurai dansé comme la reine des horreurs)_  
And the rest of our lives would 'a fared well _(Et le reste de nos vies se serait bien passé)_

Sasuke poussa un énième soupir et cessa de jouer. Ses yeux noirs se perdirent à travers la fenêtre. 20h47, la nuit était tombée… Il pensait à Naruto, l'imaginant en train de poireauter sous la neige en regardant sa montre, une moue déçue collée sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il ne venait pas. De toute façon ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui posait un lapin pensa t-il goguenard. Il se souvenait parfaitement que dans ces cas là il venait carrément se pointer chez lui pour l'emmener de force, quel idiot ! Sauf que ce coup ci, Naruto ignorait son adresse…

Après tout, revoir le blond une fois ne lui serait pas fatal… Et puis il en avait envie. Il avait envie de revoir Naruto. De l'entendre rire, de savoir ce qu'il devenait, s'il faisait encore de la musique, s'il avait toujours un humour aussi pourri qu'avant. Il avait sans doute des tendances masochistes pour souhaiter ça. Mais bon, quatre années s'étaient écoulées, et au pire il pourrait toujours s'en aller si la soirée le gonflait trop.

Il poussa un juron, attrapa son blouson au passage et claqua la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Wala, la chanson c'est "new slang" de The Shins

Et pis pas plus... Chapitre 3 dans maxi 2 semaines, ptétre moins, pas plus :D


End file.
